Just an American Boy and a French Girl
by ColdHeartBeat
Summary: Antoinette Eicher moves to Lima, Ohio from Paris, France. On her first day of school, she quickly learns that American Schools are nothing like the ones in France. Having to deal with the bullying for being the new girl from another country by the popular girls, the students who all have their own cliques and the Mowhawk boy who just can't leave her alone. Set before Pilot. Puck/OC
1. US Boy

**A/N: In my mind, Antoinette looks like Barbara Palvin, only her face though since Barbara is 5'8 and Antoinette is 4'11.**

Antoinette Eicher stands in the middle of her basement bedroom. She loves her basement bedroom; it's large so she has a couch and television in her room. She's able to fit her three female mannequins that she uses to design clothes; one of them has a detachable head and detachable arms and legs. The second is a dress form while the third just has no head and hands. All of them are small because they were bought specifically for her body shape. Her room looks more like a fashion designer studio than a bedroom, especially with the dozens of drawn outfits on the walls and scattered fabric on her desk and bed.

Antoinette holds up a red and white polka-dotted scarf as she looks at the outfit on the headless mannequin.

"Antoi, avez-vous terminé déballage?" _(Antoi, have you finished unpacking?)_ Her mom asks as she comes down to the basement.

Antoinette looks up with a small frown, throwing the scarf on her white couch.

"Non, je ne peux pas décider quoi porter." _(No, I can not decide what to wear.) _Antoinette said.

Dominique looks at the large unpacked bags neatly organized on the opposite side of the room. She knows that Antoinette won't so anything until she finishes what she picks an outfit.

"Vous n'allez pas trouver une tenue si vous ne déballez pas vos vêtements." _(You're not going to find an outfit if you don't unpack your clothes.)_

Antoinette thought about it for a moment before she turns around and starts unpacking the suitcases at an impressive rate.

Dominique smiles before going back upstairs, she really needs to decide which side of the living room the portraits would look better on. She knows that the smallest thing can change the entire atmosphere of a house.

Antoinette nods her head along to TAL's _Le sens de la vie. _The French song was playing from the CD that she bought before leaving France. She had bought more than her parents thought necessary after they told her that they were moving to America, but Antoinette didn't want to take the chance that she might want something that Ohio didn't have.

She thinks about how she never thought that she would end up in Ohio, hell she didn't even know what Ohio was until two weeks ago when her parents told her about the move. When they said America, the first places that popped into her mind were New York, California, and even Florida where her grandparents live. But never had Ohio entered her mind.

After parking, she gets out of her mom's black Chevrolet Captiva and looks around. The sun was hotter than she is use to but it didn't bother her in her short-sleeved dress.

The fabric of her white dress grazes her knees lightly as she walks. It was the first time she actually left her house ever since moving to Lima two days ago. And the first place she goes…the mall.

She passes from store to store, nothing really standing out in her mind. She continues to walk for another three minutes before something does catch her eye. Well, someone.

He's tall and muscular; he's wearing a white wife-beater and faded jeans with scuffed black sneakers. He's absolutely gorgeous, even if she wasn't a fan on the Mohawk on his head.

A song she knows starts playing in her head.

U.S. boys sont le rêve des French girls _(U.S. boys are French girls' dream)_  
On veut un American boyfriend forever _(We want an American boyfriend forever)_  
U.S. boy, U-U.S. boy, U.S. love, U-U.S. love _(U.S. boy, U-U.S. boy, U.S. love, U-U.S. love)  
_Un seul "_baby_" et je touche le Bonheur _(Just tell me "__baby__" once and I'll reach happiness)  
_Je veux mon American boyfriend forever _(I want my own American boyfriend forever)_  
U.S. boy, U-U.S. boy, U.S. love, U-U.S. love _(U.S. boy, U-U.S. boy, U.S. love, U-U.S. love)_

She goes into the sports store he's in and watches him from behind a rack of baseball shirts. She stands on the tip of her toes to see over the rack, the five foot high things keeping her from seeing normally. It was one of the downsides of being only 4'11".

He stood around with some other muscular boys who weren't nearly as handsome as him; they were all laughing at something. The Mohawk boy turns to her just as she moves around the rack to get a better look at him.

He looks at her, a smirk firmly in place on his face.

"Excuse me; can I help you find anything?" A woman in her thirties asks, getting in front of Antoinette and blocking her view of the handsome teen.

"Non merci." Antoinette responds in French without thinking. She really needs to practice speaking in English before she can go to school tomorrow.

The woman's eyes widen when she hears the small girl in front of her speak in French.

"You're French!" The woman exclaims as if she's never heard anyone speak in French before.

Antoinette nods, leaning her head slightly to the left to look past the woman and see if she can see the male again, but she sees his Mohawk as he was leaving the store. He turns and winks at her before disappearing from view. She lets out a sigh and turns back to the woman who had starts blabbering about how she always wanted to go to France.

She ignores the woman and starts to wonder if she'll ever see the Mohawk boy again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! This is my first ever Glee Fanfiction so please tell me if you love it or hate it. I'm only a Sophomore in High School and 15 years old so this might not be the best. I know my French isn't great so if you spot a mistake please tell me and I'll fix it right away.**

**You can make suggestions and I'll see if I can fit in into the story!  
**

**Please review and tell me how you think Antoinette's first day of school is going to go since she's French and only 4'11". Do you think she's going to be made fun of by the Cheerios and other students?  
**

**And please comment and tell me how you think her first official meeting with Puck is going to go. I want to stay at least a little true to his character.  
**

**This is before BabyGate and just a little before Will Schuester takes over Glee club.  
**

**Song(s) Used: U.S. Boy by Jena Lee.  
**

**Love from ColdHearBeat!**


	2. Pook?

**Chapitre Deux**

Puck walks through the hallways with a smirk on his face, winking at the girls who were checking him out (which are almost all of them). He's been having a good day so far and he believes that it can only get better.

He got to wake up an hour later because his mom had work earlier that day and his sister went to a sleepover and her friend's parent drove them to school. Santana had found him twenty minutes ago and preformed one of her master blowjobs on him, and he has plans to go to a Senior Cheerio's place later tonight while her parents go out to dinner with their friends. All before first period.

Yes, life is good for one Noah Puckerman.

The only thing that bothers him was the fact that he couldn't get that girl he saw at the mall yesterday out of his mind. Normally when he sees a hot girl that he doesn't screw, he thinks about them for half an hour or so before he moves on but this girl isn't just hot, she's _fucking_ hot. Like hotter than Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez kind of hot. It's a wonder when someone in Ohio is just as hot as Fabray but being hotter than Quinn Fabray _and_ Santana Lopez, now that's in another league of it's own.

"Hey, Puck," A group of Cheerios say in unison as they stop in front of him. He smirks and leans against the wall next him. The four girls gather around him, each giving him sultry looks, obviously looking four some Puckerman lovin'.

"Are you busy tonight?" A blonde asks.

He raises an eyebrow, giving a look akin to insulted. He was Puck and she was asking if he was busy. Puck is _always_ busy.

"You bet your ass I am, but I might be able to squeeze you in before lunch." He shrugs, acting nonchalant.

They giggle and look at each other with excited smiles.

"Well," The blonde starts, obviously the spokesperson, "can all of us come?" She bats her lashes and indicates to the three other girls who are all biting their lips and trying to jut their chests out.

Puck smirks, all to use to this. "Be in the Spanish room by twelve and if I don't find hotter girls, I might just show up." With that, he turns his head, a clear indication that this conversation is over.

"You're so cool." A skinny brunette from the back says before they all scurry away, giggling with excitement.

Puck almost rolls his eyes; girls in Lima are just too easy.

/*/*/*/*/

Antoinette stares at herself in the mirror; her long brown hair is in a fishtail braid that hangs down to the small of her back. She's wearing a sleeveless blue denim dress with a tan plaited belt and black over-the-knee socks and dark brown leather combat boots.

She leans down and cuffs the sides of the boots, revealing the cable-knit lining inside. Twirling a few times, she lets out a sigh and grabs her large brown leather handbag before heading upstairs to the living room for her mom to drop her off at school.

Antoinette takes a breath when her mom stops in front of the school. She wouldn't be as nervous if she was starting a new school in France but this is America, Ohio to be exact, and she didn't know how they did things.

"Bonne chance, Antoi." _(Good luck, Antoi.)_ Her mother said.

"Au revoir, maman." Antoinette touched cheeks with her mother, pursing her lips for a moment before she got out of the black Chevrolet Captiva.

Antoinette heard her mother driving away and looked around. Students littered around the campus, some teens texted on their phones as they rushed passed her, boys in Letterman jackets leered at her while girls in cheerleading uniforms sneered at her.

Antoinette made her way to the office with little complications.

"'Ello." Antoinette greeted the woman behind the counter.

The women looked up, slightly surprised.

"I am Antoinette Eicher, ze new student."

The office woman shook her head quickly before nodding, "Yes, Antoynette." The woman said, pronouncing her name wrong.

Antoinette sighed, hoping that not many others will get her name wrong.

"Your accent is just darling." The office woman spoke as she looked through the files.

"Zank you." Antoinette says as the woman hands her schedule and locker combination.

"Orvua." Antoinette is almost positive that the woman means _au revoir _but she said it in the worst French that Antoinette ever heard. It was a bit insulting actually.

Antoinette turned and left the office, trying to find her locker. After four minutes, she finds it but gets a new problem when she can't figure out how to open the lock.

Puck stared wide eyed at the girl; it's the same one he saw at the mall. He notices now the full tininess of the girl, she's probably not even five feet tall, like midget height or something. His eyes drifting down her body, from her long braided hair to her combat boots, his eyes lingered at the sliver of skin peeking between her dress and over-the-knee socks. Damn those socks were hot.

He noticed her having locker problems and smirked as he sauntered over to her.

"Need help?" He asked, leaning against the locker next to hers.

She looked up, her blue eyes connecting with his hazel green-brown ones. Recognition flashes through her eyes.

She holds up the piece of paper with the locker combination, "Oui, I don't know 'ow to open zis."

Puck's eyes widened and his libido goes on overdrive. French accents are fucking hot. He can just imagine her whispering dirty French words into his ear.

"I can help with that." He moves behind her and puts his arms around her to get to her locker, nearly pressing his body against her.

Antoinette furrowed her brow as she turns her head slightly to look at the handsome male. Is it natural for American boys to invade your personal space?

In seconds he had her locker open, smirking down at her as he leaned against the locker next to hers again.

"Zank you…" She pauses and waits for him to tell her his name.

"Puck." He says simply.

"Pook." She repeats slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Puck." He says.

"Is zat your actual name?" She asks.

"Well, no but everyone calls me Puck."

"What is your name?"

He scratches the back of his head, "Noah."

"Noah." She says with a smile, her accents wrapping around the two syllables in an almost loving way. "I'm Antoinette Eicher." She smiles.

Puck grins, "Nice to meet you, Annie." He says, mostly because he is sure that he would have said her name wrong if he said the whole thing (and that is just not badass.)

With a final wink, he turns and swaggers down the hallways.


End file.
